The Gothic Revolt
by inkk
Summary: SetoJou, Seto and Jou are stuck within the 'Gothic Revolt' which is basically a legion of ghosts trying to destroy mankind. The two have been sucked into and Alternate Universe, now everyone that fell through with them have to destroy these monsters to re
1. Interlude: Gothic Revolt

THE GOTHIC REVOLT:  
INTERLUDE:  
GOTHIC REVOLT:  
SUMMARY:

Seto and Jou are stuck within the 'Gothic Revolt' which is basically a legion of ghosts trying to destroy mankind. The two have been sucked into and Alternate Universe, now everyone that fell through with them have to destroy these monsters to return home. SetoJou, YamiYuugi, RyouBakura.

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, this is not meant to offend any Gothic people out there! One of my idols is gothic, Marilyn Manson, and so no one should think this is ment to offend!

Disclaimer:

Jordi: Mokie!  
Mokie: Jordi doesn't own YGO and she will not harm me in this fic!  
Jordi: That's right!  
Seto: What about me?  
Jordi: Hmm...I'll think on it  
Seto: You're mean.  
Jordi: I know.

:INTERLUDE: THE GOTHIC REVOLT:

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the handsome boyfriend of Jounouchi Katsuya, sat at his messy desk, working on his latest program. He had abandoned the usual leather and dramatic trench coat for more casual clothes. A pair of baggy black jeans, that were held up by his usual KC belt, a black shirt that said, 'I don't like you, die.' on it in dark red, almost black letters, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Working, where's Jou?" The azure eyed replied male, finally looking up from his cluttered computer desk, (but he was looking at his computer, of course!) at his baby brother, who had finally gotten a haircut so his deep purple-black hair framed his stormy irises, and was currently wearing a black pair of baggy leather pants and a black T-shirt.

"In you guys' room, reading, I think..." The dark haired younger sibling answered.

"Hmm, he's been reading a lot lately hasn't he?" The young billionairre frowned, "Very unlike him..."

"Why don't you just go and ask him then?" Steely eyes blinked twice before the owner of them shrugged and walked out of the lab.

(--scene change--)

_'This is a _really _good book! I never knew I could like reading before...'_ A blonde, puppy-like teen said to himself. The boy was around 5'10" and looked to be around 136 lb in weight. He was wearing a pair of baggy faded jeans, a black T-shirt that said 'I'm better than you' in shining black letters, and a black headband that covered the scar his father left on his forehead the year before (Jordi: I do a lot of Jou!abused fics, so don't be suprised by this, and I won't go into detail because that isn't the point of this story!). Currently, he was reading a book called, _The Duke's Ballad_ (I put that book in a few of my fics...VERY good book! Oh, I don't own _The Duke's Ballad_, Andre Norton and Lyn McConchie do) and munching on a pop-tart (I don't own Pop-tarts, hell, I don't even like 'em!). He had just gotten to one of the best parts, the part where Aisling was telling Hadrann and Keelan how she had puked on the Duke, Shastro, when Seto walked into the room.

"Pup?" The older male asked.

"Yeah Set'?" The golden eyed Jounouchi Katsuya replied.

"This is just a question, not meant to offend you, why in the world have you been reading so much lately? It's not like you!" The brunet said, watching the blonde smile slightly.

"Well, you've been working so much lately, and Mokuba is always away, I felt like actually DOING something, and also, this book is really good!" Jou replied, watching his boyfriend's eyes dim slightly in saddness.

"Pup, Jou if you want us to be around more often-"

"NO! I was just saying, I like reading, and I like this book! If you WANT to be around more often though..." Jou said, raising his eyebrows in contemplation.

"Okay then it's settled, we will spend more time together!" Seto announced.

"Uhm...not being rude or anything, but, doing...what, exactly?" Large honey eyes looked at the older teen in question.

Seto blinked in a very un-Kaiba-ish way. "I really have no idea," He replied.

"How about this?" A hiss-like voice asked, and suddenly the two boys' vision went black.

* * *

(--scene change--)

* * *

"Yami? Yami?" A violet eyed boy of about 16 yelled all throughout the game shop he lived in. He had star-shaped black hair, with golden bangs that hung above his aforementioned violet eyes. His star-like hair was tipped with a maroon tint, and he did as much to heep the red there, which was hard. The young teen was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of school pants. He had his school jacket attatched to his shirt, so it defied gravity and flowed out behind his small form.

"YAMI ATEMU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yuugi Muto screamed, and his hiding Yami ran down the stairs, wide eyed and scared.

Yami was an exact replica of Yuugi, with a few quirks. While Yuugi was afound 5 feet tall, Ymai was about 5'5". Yami had darker, more reddish-purple eyes, and his hair, though almost exactly like Yuugi's, had lightning blot shaped golden bangs that stood up against his jet black star-shaped hair. Yami was currently hiding from his hikari because he blew up the toaster and sent the oven to the shadow realm (Jordi: -is laughing her ass off- Well, he made Yuugi mad, so it works! And I can just imagine that idiot pharaoh doing something like that...).

"W-what is it Yuu-Yuugi?" The pharaoh stuttered, he STUTTERED!

"Yami Atemu, did you _know_ that the toaster was blown up, and the oven was IN THE SHADOW REALM?" Yuugi screamed at his darker half.

_'Damn, he can be SCARY when he wants to be!'_ Yami thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Yuugi, I'm so sorry! I didn't men to! I mean I don't know how to get it back, I'm so sorry!" While kneeling at Yuugi's feet. (Jordi: Ahhh the Irony... Pharaoh? MEET YOUR MATCH!)

Watching Yami's pathetic groveling and the combination of his love for Yami and that, Yuugi, being the kind, considerate soul he is, let Yami off, this time anyway.

"Well Yuugi? What is there to do?" The darker 5000 year old teen asked his light.

"I don't know, after defeating Dartz, Pegasus, and Marik, I don't think anything evil AKA interesting, is going to happen!" The lighter one replied, yet, the hiss-like voice appeared to them too.

"You don't know that..." And, yet again, two boys slipped into nothingness.

* * *

(--scene change--)

* * *

Meanwhile, a farmilliar situation was going on in another household.

"Bakura..." A once sweet, kind, and lightly accented voice said, all of the mentioned attributes gone. This particular 16-year-old had silver hair and forest green eyes. He wore a blue and white striped shirt under a completely blue, button down one, which was unbuttoned, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Around his neck hung a brown leather strap, attatched to a golden ring, a large ring with a pyramid in the center, and within that pyramid, the eye of Horus sat. Five little dangly things hung from the bottom, and at the moment, the spirit that resided in that millenium item was hiding from his hikari as well. Ryou Bakura was looking from the empty box that onc eheld his favorite food to the door, and was glaring the entire time.

"BAKURA!" The light yelled again, and this time another Yami came into the room, a tiny smear of cream beside his mouth.

"What is it Hikari?" Bakura asked. Yet again, the Yami looked almost exactly like the Hikari with a few minor deflects. Bakura had silvery hair as well, only he had two spikes stand up in the front. His eyes were darker, and instead of green, they were dark chocolate brown. He had the exact same clothes on as his hikari, but the sleeves on his blue button-up were sut off at the elbows.

"You ate my cream puffs." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Now what possessed you to think that? "Bakura said indignantly.

"Well, the fact that you have cream on you cheek is a clue, and if I were to kiss you..." Ryou backed up this comment, "You would have cream puff taste in you mouth, which you do! NO MORE RAW STEAKS FOR A MONTH!"

"Awwww...but Ryou! I _have_ to eat!" Bakura whined.

"Eat _vegetables_ then!" The emerald eyes teen yelled.

"Fine.." Bakura muttered.

"I wonder how Yuugi's doing?" Ryou thought out loud to himself.

"Why don't you come anf find oouuuut?..." The snakey (I dunno if that's a word or not...) voice was back, AGAIN!

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Bakura growled, grabbing the younger teen to him and glaring at the air.

"Onnnlyyy for you to come witttthhhh meeeee...I have your Pharaoh, his Hikari, the CEO, and the mutt..." They could almose see a lizard or snake smirking at that moment.

"You won't take Ryou without a fight from me!" Bakura said. The voice laughed cruelly.

And, AGAIN two fell into unconciousness.

* * *

Like? Don't like?  
Review Please!


	2. NOBLE KNIGHTS! Or not

THE GOTHIC REVOLT:  
CHAPTER ONE:  
NOBLE KNIGHTS! OR NOT...  
SUMMARY:

Seto and Jou are stuck within the 'Gothic Revolt' which is basically a legion of ghosts trying to destroy mankind. The two have been sucked into and Alternate Universe, now everyone that fell through with them have to destroy these monsters to return home. SetoJou, YamiYuugi, RyouBakura.

DISCLAIMER:  
Jordi: Seto!  
Seto: Jord idoes not own YGO, and she does not own any books or movies mentioned tn this either.  
Jordi: Thankles!

:CHAPTER TWO-NOBLE KNIGHTS! OR NOT...:

"Whoooaahh...What happened?" A blonde asked, sitting up, shaking his head, and blinking in a chibi-ish way.

"I have no idea..." A brunet replied, sitting up as well.

"Uhm...Set'? What the hell are you wearin'?" Jou asked his boyfriend. Jou was right in his reaction. Seto was currently wearing a set of white battle-clothes (Jordi: Imagine Aragorn, from _Lord of the Rings_, then take his armour-like stuff from the third one, take the tree off the thing he wears on his chest, turn them white. Creepy, I know, but oh well!).

"I could ask you the same question!" Seto replied, eyeing the younger teen. Jou wore black battle-clothing, that looked like Seto's, save the fact that, well, it was black!

"Weird..." Jou said, then he noticed the swords at each of their waists. Jou's had an obsidian handle, and it had inscriptions on it in a different language that Seto probibly couldn't figure out. And at the very end, a dark red ruby was incrusted into the black stone. The elder Kaiba's was another story though. It had an beautiful hilt, and the silver blade looked as if it could cut through a diamond.

"Odd..." Seto said, but were cut off by two farmilliar voices.

"KAIBA! JOU!" Yuugi and Ryou yelled.

"What?" The two asked in unison, jumping when their clothes returned to normal.

"How did you get here?" The silver haired hikari asked. So the two explained about the voice, and the other two couples told them about hearing it as well.

"Well then...all of you are here...now, you mussssst passsss the tessstssss..." The hiss like voice spoke into the wind.

Suddenly, CEO and puppy knew where to go, yet, little did they know, it could cause their death!

* * *

(----SCENE CHANGE----)

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" The violet eyes teen asked.

"We have no idea, we're just following our instincts!" Jou replied, smiling back at his best friend.

"For Seto Kaiba, that's a big deal..." Yami said under his breath.

I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else!


End file.
